


The Girl with the Dragon Statue

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_3forfun, F/F, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Draco and Pansy play a game with Astoria.





	The Girl with the Dragon Statue

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_3forfun](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/), Prompt: peacock feather, crystal dragon.

Astoria focused on the light topaz eyes staring into hers, trying to ignore the way Draco’s hand was moving over her body. But when he flicked the feather he was holding against the hollow of her throat, she twitched, and the dragon on her chest swayed.   
  
“Stay still, Astoria,” Pansy admonished from above.   
  
“P-please,” she started to say, but Pansy laid her finger on Astoria’s lips — a reminder she was to be silent while they played.  
  
Astoria returned her focus to the figurine positioned between her breasts. The dragon’s left forepaw, realistically clawed, hovered just above the satin bow that decorated the front closure of her lacy bra. His right hindpaw didn’t touch her skin either, leaving the dragon balanced precariously on her chest. Draco had warned her, when he had plucked the dragon from his desk and placed it on her chest minutes earlier, to not let it fall.   
  
Draco traced the white peacock feather along the strap of her bra, and then along the scalloped edges of the lace cups; Astoria bit her lower lip as the wispy tip tickled her sensitive skin. Pansy and Draco had claimed this ‘game’ would teach her to be less ticklish and more receptive to their touches. She hadn’t wanted to play — she  _hated_  tickling — but she did enjoy making her lovers happy. Astoria delighted in her ability to make Draco’s grey eyes darken with need, and how she could make Pansy squeal in pleasure.   
  
The dragon really was exquisitely crafted, the body composed of fine Austrian crystal. She had admired it many times, often picking it up from its teak wood stand to hold it in her hands, turning it this way and that to appreciate how the light reflected off the crystal facets. Astoria was always careful with the figurine because she knew it was a treasured gift from his mother.   
  
The figure’s crystal eyes glinted in the candlelight as it wobbled again; Draco was drawing on her stomach with the damn feather. Astoria held her breath as the feather journeyed south, and then couldn’t help but yelp when the feather dipped into her navel.  
  
“Shush,” Pansy said, and Astoria could hear a hint of excitement in the other girl’s voice.   
  
Astoria held her breath again, trying her very best to remain still, but when Draco swished the white feather against the oh-so-sensitive curve of her hip, she lost all control. The dragon statue fell over, and Pansy laughed wickedly.   
  
“You should be more careful with Draco’s things, dear. Time to teach you a lesson, Astoria.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
